Therapy
by superman42
Summary: A woman, worried about her daughter's newfound obsession with a certain book, sends her to therapy. This is my first Religious horror story, so be kind. Open to suggestions. The Mother and daughter are not as they appear and what's ugly to us, is not to them, and vice versa.


Therapy

Rose loved her daughter Haile but noticed something was severely wrong with her. At the tender age of four, she refused to attend black mass, professed a

fascination for flowers and color.

Her teacher's complained of her drawings that seemed to use too much red and black, her irrational fear of sunlight but approved of her studies. Her mother

ransacked her room and became livid upon finding out about her Study material, a simple Bible. Just touching it scorched her fingers to the bone.

"We Are Demons!" she said, as she forcibly sent her to therapy, "We don't read that...thing" she said, her face contorting and twisting with sheer fury.

The Therapist was a balding man in his 40's, a Catholic and an avid reader. He loved children and Haile seemed to be a wonderful person to befriend.

"So, do you like school?" He asked. "Yes, but Mom hates my study material. She tried to take it and her hand caught fire" Haile said, giggling as if the

incident was something to be proud of. "Mommy doesn't like my classes, they teach the go- gold-" she struggled.

"golden rule" said the Therapist. "do unto others what you would want done unto you"

"Why do I have to be born of darkness? even the angels won't play with me!" she whined. The therapist looked around the room; all the angel paintings had

mysteriously vanished.

The therapist was intrigued and decided to read a verse from Matthew: "Master, how many times must i forgive my neighbor. not 7 times but 70

times 7". The Girl's mother smashed her fist against the wall and screamed for him to stop. He noticed a tendril and shivered with fear.

Having decided to put the Bible away. He asked her if she liked Puppies or Kittens and if her art classes were going well.

She responded by showing him a drawing of mutilated and sickly looking pets. He politely asked for her to put them away as that was inappropriate. Haile seemed

puzzled because as a demon,This was normal for her and she could not understand his fear.

She could hear his breathing, shallow and pale, his heart skipping a beat now and then.

He calmly explained that what she had drawn was scaring him and that he would need to inform Child Protective Services. This made her angry and she

shouted that he was messed up in the head and she was well within her rights to draw what she wanted. Her sheer anger caused the lights in the room to burst apart

as the Therapist reached for his flashlight. What he saw shook him to his core. Haile was no longer a little girl but a hellish monstrosity,

oozing blood and demanding him to look at her. The blood was black and what flesh it seemed to have gave way to nerve endings. Instead of teeth, Haile

had fangs and Her skin peeled apart when it breathed. "Holy Mother of God!" cried the Therapist, Crossing himself.

The Demon turned towards him. He heard the Little girl's voice demanding him to say she was ugly. "AM I UGLY, AM I?" Haile demanded to know then she leapt upon

him, her bleeding carcass getting all over his pressed white shirt. Before Haile could kill him, her mother's voice rang out: "HAILE STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

The door opened and to his horror, another demon walked in, equally as repulsive. "I sincerely apologize for my daughter's behavior, she is still a little Demon"

Turning to Haile, her mother grabbed her by the ear and in a stern, low voice said "Stay away from that Bible, I mean it...and apologize to the man!"

Turning to the Therapist, she reverted back to her human self and begged the therapist not to expose them. "We are cursed. Due to Satan's fall, we are denied entry

to Heaven. Please pray for us"

The mom then closed the door as the Therapist got on his knees and begged God for help. A holy light filled the room and the Daughter and Mother were burnt to

ashes. The therapist went home, severely shaken by his encounter, but alive and his wife was greatly comforted to see him alive.

"Honey, we have guests" she said. Upon opening the door, the Therapist was surprised to see the couple, now human, at his door. "God allowed us to continue our

existence as mortals, thank you. can we come in?" the mom asked. Haile stepped forward but shrieked in pain. The wife noticed too late that it was a ruse. The

therapist was Eviscerated first, with sharp nail piercing and slicing his skin to pieces. it ended with Haile taking his skin, then the Mom murdering his wife by bashing

her head against the floor, until it resembled a bloody pulp. Both of them performed Black mass, then ate dinner as the screams of millions rose to heaven.

"This is home for us now?" asked Haile. "Yes" said her mother. As they were about to leave, Haile's mom bent over and screamed as a hand burst from her abdomen.

"MOMMA!" screamed Haile as more hands appeared to drag them down. The heavens opened and God spoke: For killing my flock, you will spend the rest of your

days, cursed to wander Hell in unrelenting agony!". Haile screamed. Flesh replaced her perfect demonic skin. Her heart began to beat and she fainted with fear when

she noticed her mother's appearance: Stunningly beautiful to humans, she resembled a demon's worst nightmare as her face was radiating pure light. "Get away!"

Haile screamed as her Mother approached. Just holding her hand caused Haile to scream in pain, as it lit up like a roman candle. As her mother embraced her, both

burned to death in a white light. The therapist and his wife were revived and decided to fight the demonic invasion on earth.


End file.
